Last Thing I Do
by ILoveSupernatural
Summary: Dean would always have one job - protecting his baby brother from any threat. Angel or Demon. Set after 4.04 - Metamorphosis


Disclaimer: I don't own Sam, Dean or anything from Supernatural. They are Kripke's creations.....blah blah blah.......but damn I wish I owned Jared!

Description: Dean would always have one job - protecting his baby brother from any threat. Be it Angel or Demon.

A huge thanks to my lil sis Romi(.jared) who encouraged me to write this fic. Thanks a lot sis! You Rock! Another huge thanks to Manavie and hetal.

Warning: Not Beta read.

**LAST THING I DO**

"_**Your brother is headed down a dangerous road, Dean, We're not sure where it leads. So stop it. Or we will."**_

_**Or we will…….**_

"Dean? "

Dean was startled out of his thoughts by the sound of Sam's voice.

"Yeah?"

"You ok man?"

Dean plastered a fake cocky smile on his face.

"I'm fine Sammy."

"You seemed a little distracted at the diner." Sam probed.

"Ya, well that waitress wasn't even interested in me. I was beginning to wonder if I had lost my touch."

Sam smiled a genuine smile. Dean rarely got to see that smile these days. He wondered when he had last seen Sam smile that way.

"Are you sure?" he asked again.

"Yes Mother! Now stop fussing over me!"

"All right all right. I was just worried about you that's all."

Dean sighed. He knew Sam was worried. He remembered what he said to Sam. That he would hunt him if he didn't know him. The tears in Sam's eyes had broken his heart. He never wanted to hurt Sammy. He would rather die. He was just worried. He couldn't lose Sammy. Not after everything he had done to keep him alive and breathing.

The last few weeks had been hard on him and Sammy. The fact that Sam was secretly using his powers had come as a huge shock for Dean. He never thought Sam would do that. He thought Sam would continue to hunt like they had after their Dad died. He thought Sam would be exorcising Demons the old fashioned way, not with his mind.

Yet sometimes Dean wondered what life was like for Sam after he died.

Sam had changed. What had happened to him? Why was he keeping secrets from Dean?

Dean knew he was selfish. He couldn't stand the thought of living without his brother. That's why he had made the deal in the first place. Sam was his life. He couldn't live without Sam. So he let Sam live without him. He knew it must have been hard for Sam to live alone without his big brother there to look out for him. But Ruby was there for Sam.

Ruby. Dean didn't know what to think about her. While he didn't trust her, she had saved their ass many times. He knew she had some motive for doing what she did. He couldn't help but wonder why Sam trusted her so much. He didn't see things the way Dean did. To Dean, she was a Demon which meant he couldn't trust her. But Sam did. That's how Sam was. Inspite of everything they had been through he still believed in God. Sam had been the one who had told Dean of his belief in Angels in the first place. Something that Dean had not believed in.

They drove on in silence till they found a motel. They paid for the rooms, took the key and went to their room. Sam took a shower, changed his clothes and fell asleep the minute he hit the bed. Dean just couldn't sleep. He was still thinking about what Castiel had told him.

He watched Sammy while he was sleeping. He looked so innocent in his sleep. Dean smiled as he watched his baby brother. The brother he had sworn to protect. Who he loved with everything he had. He had gone to hell for his brother. And now Castiel expected him to stop Sam. Did he think Dean had it in him to hurt Sam? He would rather go to Hell all over again. He remembered what he had told Sam after Sam found out about what their Dad had told Dean before he died. He had said that he would save Sammy. And that was true. He would save Sammy. Even if it was the last thing he did. And if the Angels wanted to hurt his Sammy, they would have to go through him first.

Sam shifted in his sleep, making the covers slide down from his shoulders. But he didn't wake up. He merely made an almost inaudible moan, as the warmth was taken away from him. Sam looked so pure, so vulnerable in his sleep. Dean got up and adjusted the covers on his brother's body, tucking Sam in, just like he used to do when they were kids. The memory brought a smile to his lips.

"Nobody's gonna hurt you while I'm around Sammy." he whispered softly to his brothers sleeping form. "I'll save you if it's the last thing I do. Sleep tight bro."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ok so how was it? Its my first fic so please please be kind. *makes puppy dog eyes*

Reviews – good or bad are appreciated. So please review. Thank you for reading my fic.


End file.
